This proposal describes the development of a new technology to obtain sequence information on proteins separated by 2D-gel electrophoresis. This instrument will be capable of sequencing multiple samples simultaneously, with greater sensitivity than that obtained with current technology. These features will greatly increase the efficiency of sequencing the many proteins that may be present following the 2D-gel electrophoretic separation of complex protein mixtures, for example for analysis of the proteins present in a cellular lysate. The key components that distinguish the proposed instrument from commercial models are: utilization of piezoelectric droplet generators for the precise delivery of small volumes of reagents; utilization of a two-of-flight mass spectrometer for detection of the sequencing products; and, the capacity for sequencing multiple samples simultaneously.